Little Blocks
by BatRocha
Summary: How Fletcher met Red when they were kids. A little one-shot.


HAHAHA, this is actually a really old story and I finally posted it. My first story that does not involve Pokemon at all. How unusual, but I do have other interests after all. Half-moon investigations happens to be my favorite book of all time, it's just so funny, and Fletcher's so funny, I've even seen the show, and the characters are so cute! Its really too bad that there isn't too many of those fanfictions around here. Well I hope you enjoy, this is just a cute little one-shot that I made.

* * *

It was just another ordinary day at the day care center. I was patiently waiting for snack time to commence, so I could get my favorite snack, strawberry covered chocolate. To the pass the time I stayed in the library looking for the elusive Waldo from "Where's Waldo?" No one was In the library since nobody at the day care could even read a book, nor did anybody like seeing brightly colored pictures anymore. I was probably the only kid here that could at least comprehend a few words. Still, practicing my detection skill wasn't the only reason I was here. I was trying to stay out of sight out of mind if you know what I mean. Not many kids at the day care never really liked me ever since the Mary Ann incident. Even If that that happened just a little over a year ago. I just want to be invisible, but I'm sure it can't get any worse; I'm already branded as the 'geek', 'weirdo', 'and a 'Shorty'. Which was all the truth even the Shorty part. Most adults say you're supposed to be small at four, which is the truth, only it seems that everybody is at least two inches taller than me. Anyway back on topic I was sitting at my usual spot at the farthest corner of the library, where no one could easily find me, when I heard the familiar creek of the library door. That's when I heard Monique's distressed voice. She was the lady I helped get her ring back. Monique was one of the few adults that didn't look at me with disdain. She was still nice to me even after the Mary Ann incident. She even told me I could be like Sherlock Holmes. I was really happy when she said that even though I had no idea who Sherlock Holmes was.

Monique was escorting Red Sharkey, which I found out only from Red's loud protests.

"I didn't take his Oreos! The ones I was eating is mine!"

"Red, there's no point in lying. Ten other people already saw you taking them."

"Well they lied!"

Red Sharkey, everyone knew Red Sharkey, along with the Sharkey family. The Sharkey family was notaries for their life of crime. Even though it's never been proved, everyone knows they've done a large share of crimes in Lock. It's like when you see a baby you've never seen before, yet you know the stork brought the baby. Even if no one has proof, you still know.

"Look Red you're going to stay here in the library until snack time."

"I don't want to stay in the library, only nerds go to the library."

I felt a little twinge in my stomach that has been common since a year ago, which I ignored, since I noticed that the voices started to get closer.

"Quiet Red, theirs children here who want to read, see, why don't you stay quiet just like Fletcher." That's when I noticed Monique gesturing to me with Red giving me a look of utter disgust.

"Because Fletchers a nerd and a tattletale."

I knew better than to say I wasn't a tattletale in front of Red Sharkey. Not even if an adult was here, even though I'm not really a tattletale. I only told the truth and gave proof, just like in the book that mum read me. Still it didn't matter to them what I did. It gave them a chance to find a common enemy. I was perfect, I was short, nerdy, and a so called tattletale. I might as well put a target on myself because that's what I am. So I stayed quiet, trying my best to smile for Monique.

"Don't talk to Fletcher like that, now apologize right now."

An apology, Red Sharkey doesn't apologize for anyone. What will ever make him say sorry to me, a nerd. "It's Okay." I said, trying to keep my eyes on Monique. "I don't need an apology." I went back to my book, I already knew how Monique was looking at me, but I have to get used to the idea that people won't ever say sorry to me, to a nerd like me.

Red just stuck out his tongue at me.

"Red, stop that! You're going to stay here with Fletcher, and you better stay put."

Monique left, only to give me one more pleading look. The kind of look that says I'm sorry you have to go through this, but it might help you. Hey maybe it will, maybe getting a black eye would screw my head straight with these people. Red stood there in the same place glaring so I returned to my book.

"What are you reading, nerd."

I raised the cover of my book, keeping my eyes on the picture, tracking down the odd four-eyed man. For Five minutes Red kept quiet and then another five more. When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I discretely peered over my book. Red was squinting at the cover trying to mouth out the syllables of the words. That's when it hit me.

"Red, can you read?"

The moment I said that Red blushed, fidgeting in place as he tried to come up with a comeback. "Of course I know how to read, it's just stupid, only nerds read."

The insult didn't hurt as much as usual. What bothered me most was that the cool Red could even blush. He wasn't named Red for that; it was because of his hair. There really was no reason for him to be blushing, not many kids in the daycare could, one of the many reasons that the library was empty.

"Then do you want to help with this?" Now I did it, out of all the things I could have said, I said that. T turned a bright shade of red, well I think I did, my face was certainly warm, and ducked m head into the book. "Y-you don't have too I-"

"Okay nerd, let me see."

Before I knew it, Red had snatched my Waldo book and sat next to me. Opening the book wide enough so both of us could look.

"What do you have to do?"

My face was still very warm. I couldn't believe that Red was sitting next to me.

"Um, we have to look for this weird guy." I pointed to the man in the book on the left hand side of the page. "In this picture." I pointed to the large crowd of people. They were in a city with large buildings and lights.

"Well that's easy."

That's how I spent the rest of the morning in the library with Red, well, until snack time anyway.

* * *

I'm actually quite proud of this story, I was sorta disappointed in the ending at the beginning but it sorta grew on me. HAHA, I'm not sure, when I post another one of these, but I hope soon.

-See YA

unrelated subject- Lovefool


End file.
